During videoconferencing, cameras are often used for transmitting images from one conference facility to one or more displays at one or more remote conference facilities. Large conference facilities with multiple participants may require multiple cameras and displays to capture all of the participants. When the images from these cameras are shown together, the separation between displays can create geometric distortions that might make the images distracting. Some conference facilities use multiple cameras, but do not have an accurate arrangement to correct for distortions. A single camera may be used for wide shots to prevent distortion, but this may result in unsatisfactory eye contact at sides the displays.